darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Straga
Straga is the demonic general during the End-War at the battle of Armageddon. He is also the most powerful of The Destroyer's chosen, who briefly duels and defeats Abaddon in the game's prologue. It is assumed that due to the outcome of the battle and the Hell-guard weakened, the Charred Council grants overall victory of the Apocalypse to Hell. Seeing as a century after the epic battle, Earth is infested with a demonic presence. Straga's defeat of Abaddon causes animosity with War from the Angels, who view War's presence at the time as deliberately intervening in the end-war that was supposed to be solely between the kingdoms of Heaven and Hell. Uriel feels that the presence of the Red Horseman on the battlefield turned the tides of war into Hell's favor. Straga battled the Red Horseman War during the battle of Armageddon, War (who had already been stripped of much of his power during the end-war) fought fiercly against Straga but was ultimately defeated in battle given his weakened state. Straga's appearance seems to be that of a gigantic humanoid - many stories tall - with armour that looks more akin to rock than flesh, and a face that slightly resembles a skull. Most of his lower body seems to be submerged in a lake of lava - he fights by swiping with his huge arms or club, and throwing cars at War. He makes appearance also further in the game as the last of The Chosen but this time War doesn't take his heart. During the fight he summons minor demons and also attacks with his hammer. Trivia The word 'Straga' is similar to russian word "Strazha", which means "The Guardians". As Straga is really the guardian of the Tower, this looks like a funny language and cultural reference. Strategy First battle The strategy to the first battle is very simple. All you have to do is dodge cars that are thrown at you, and the occasional swipe of his arms. Be sure to also watch out for a line blast that he casts with a smash of his fists. After Straga throws a car at you, pick it up and throw it back at him. To avoid further complications, look behind you and if there are any cars there, and throw one more at Straga before he has a chance to destroy them. This should stun him enough to be able to walk up to him and introduce him to Chaoseater. When his head is low enough, run towards it and start hacking away. Repeat this until the cutscene were war stabs him in the eye, and enjoy. Second battle The second encounter with Straga comes towards the end of the game. Again, Straga is out of War’s reach and to make things worse there are no cars around. This time, he has a massive club to attack War with. The Voidwalker is the key to this battle. On his club, there is a portal as well as two on the floor, so make a portal on the club and one on the floor by War. Wait until he lifts his club behind his head and jump through to land on his back. Here War will find a weakness - a red eye. Hit it and then wail on his face once War jumps back to the ground. Each time he recovers, Straga will summon enemies. In preparation for the next bit make two portals on the ground at either end of the floor space. If Straga raises his hand, dodge to the side to avoid the attack. He will then attack by placing his club on the ground and dragging it from one end of the room to the other. The only way to avoid getting hit is to use the portals so that War is mid portal when it passes him. Make sure to jump in the portal opposite of the side he placed his club on. Simply repeat the process of porting behind Straga, stabbing the eye, and wailing on his face to end the battle. It is not advised to use Chaos form on his face as he is set to recover after a certain amount of damage, rather than a certain amount of time. Category:Darksiders Characters Category:Bosses